Un petit souvenir de Kate
by Mes-Fics-Mes-Histoires
Summary: Vous découvrirez dans cette fiction , Hayleen Caffrey, la fille de Neal, et une Kate en réalité vivante, pas très commode. (Résumé nul, je sait mais bon...)


_**Salut ! Je vous met le chapitre de ma nouvelle fic qui comportera un nombre de chapitre indéterminé. On se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

_**Point De Vue de Neal**_

Je suis Neal Caffrey, un ancien faussaire, et actuellement un consultant pour le FBI. J'ai une fille, Hayleen, elle a 14 ans et elle est très intelligente. En ce moment je suis avec Alex et Hayleen est chez Peter. Alex est encore une fois allée chez Mozzie pour un petit gadget, c'est sa la différence entre elle et moi, j'ai arrêté alors qu'elle a continué.

* * *

Alex se rapproche de moi et tout a coup, ses lèvres se vissent aux miennes mais je ne pouvais pas être avec Alex, je la repoussais donc quand tout a coup trois coups se firent entendre a la porte

**-Papa ! Ouvre-moi!**

**-Entre c'est ouvert** , cria-je tandis q'Alex et moi nous regardions en chiens de faïence

Hayleen entra paniquée et essoufflée, elle pleurait et se dirigea immédiatement vers mon lit. Elle pris son téléphone et commençait a diffuser un message vocal

* * *

_**Message Vocal**_

**-Bonjour Hayleen, je suis une des connaissances de ton père, Curtis Hagen. Dis lui que vous devez venir au 159 Dale Street demain a 18h et que si vous venez avec l'agent, tu mourras. Si toi tu ne viens pas, c'est ton petit papa qui mourra! A demain Hayleen**

_**Fin Du Message Vocal**_

* * *

Je vais devoir mettre ma fille en danger pour ce connard ! Bon, je vais lui apprendre a tirer et je vais emporter deux flingues.

**-Ma puce sa va aller, je vais appeler Sara et elle va nous aider a nous en sortir, **essayais-je de la rassurer voyant qu'elle pleurait

**-Mais il va en tuer un de nous deux ! **cria-elle

**-Alex, rentre chez toi s'il te plaît**, dis-je en appelant Sara

* * *

_**CONVERSATION **_**_TÉLÉPHONIQUE_**

**-Allo? **Dit elle

**-Sara, viens a la maison, on a un gros problème et Haleen et totalement paniquée**

**-Neal ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? **Cria-elle

**-Rien ! Hagen nous a menacés avec le portable d'Hayleen**

**-Viens a la maison!**

_**FIN DE CONVERSATION **_**_TÉLÉPHONIQUE_**

* * *

**-Elle arrive ?** Demanda Hayleen

**-Oui ma puce. Ne t'inquiète pas**, la rassurais-je

J'allais rapidement vers le coin cuisine et remplis deux verres, l'un de vin et l'autre de soda et passais sur la terrasse pour prendre ma nouvelle toile. Cette toile représentait le soir ou Kate était sortie de l'avion pour me donner Hayleen mais que l'avion avait explosé. Haylenn avait été projetée vers l'avant et Peter l'avait rattrapée au vol, j'ai encore ce petit mot qui était dans la veste d'Hayleen, il disait :"Neal, si tu a ce mot c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Cet enfant et de toi et c'est une fille. D'après son acte de naissance, elle s'appelle Hayleen mais c'est toi le pro des pseudos. Cache la d'Adler et protège la. Je t'aime. Kate". Je vais montrer ma toile a Hay' et lui montrer le mot, elle sera contente, elle qui voulais tant connaitre sa mère. J'allais donc vers mon lit avec le toile et le mot. Hayleen regarda la toile avec attention et tendit la main pour attraper son verre de soda.

**-C'est qui sur le tableau ?** Demanda-elle

**-Ta mère et toi...**Dis-je simplement

**-Elle est en vie ?**

**-Non**

**-Elle s'appelle comment ?**

**-Kate**

**-Je lui ressemble ?**

**-Un peu**

**-Tu l'aimais ?**

**-Oui, beaucoup**

**-Et Sara ?**

**-C'est ****différent**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je pense pas que je dois parler de ce genre de choses avec toi Hay' ! **La grondais-je

**-Ok**

**-Va te coucher, je vais sortir un petit moment avec Sara. Okay ?**

**-D'accord papa ! A demain et amuse toi bien avec Sara**

J'allais vers elle et lui fit un bisous sur le front avant de mettre l'alarme et de fermer a clefs pour aller retrouver Sara chez elle. Je ne sait pas si nous allons reparler de notre relation mais je sait qu'elle va nous aider Hay' et moi a nous en sortir.

* * *

_**ELLIPSE DE TROIS HEURES**_

**-Sara, je vais rentrer, Hayleen m'attends et je veut pas te déranger plus longtemps. Merci pour ton aide...** Dis-je alors que Sara se relevait

**-Non ! Reste encore un peu**

**-Je peut pas Sara, tu le sait !**

**-Juste 5 minutes !** Suplia-elle

**-Passe a la maison demain. Et en attendant, tu me permet de faire quelque chose ?**

**-Toujours aussi gentleman mon cher !**

**-Toujours, toujours**, plaisantais-je

Je m'approchais d'elle et plaça une main sur sa taille, l'autre étant sur sa joue, et rapprochai mon visage du sien, puis doucement, lentement, je scellais nos lèvres. Sara me rendis mon baiser mais nous dûmes rapidement nous séparer a cause d'un manque d'air très présent.

**-A demain Sara**, dis-je en partant

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà parti.

* * *

_**Re-coucou ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi du petit Caffrey qui est papa au final ? Laissez moi des reviews pour que je sache si je continue ou pas...**_


End file.
